The Struggle Within
by J-Belle Emma
Summary: Tyler's Life was not that expected of a young girl... Things finally get on track when she meets Jess... but is their friendship and the forthcoming events standing in the way of the one thing she really wants...?
1. Preceding Events

Supernatural - Fan Fiction

**After going over the first 2 chapters numerous times I decided to fix it up a bit and add a little more detail… Please review and I hope you enjoy the refined version of **_**The Struggle Within**_**… I have also changed the main characters name… from Jenna to Tyler and Brett to Dawson…**

**Preceding Events**

Tyler was young when she was first spoken to about the things that lay hidden beneath the curtains darkness. At the tender age of 4, Tyler approached her father with concern about a 'monster' hiding under her bed and to her dismay, in his usual recklessness her father, instead of calming her by telling her that there was nothing to fear, grabbed his shot gun and blew a hole through her bed. As her eyes grew wide with disbelief, it was left to her 8 year old brother to explain their father's actions and the reasoning behind them. Tyler took the revelation oddly well, she was not at all skeptical and she continued on as though it had never happen, a sudden interest in the supernatural developed.

Tyler never quite understood why she and her brother were so different from all the other children that they would go to school with. She knew the other children didn't know of the evil that roams the earth but why did that make her different? Her father never kept them in one place long enough for Tyler to ever make friends, or partake in any of the normal childhood rituals that the other kids her age where participating in. But Tyler was content, after all this was the only life she had ever known.

Tyler and her brother, Dawson, were left in motel rooms, armed and alone, almost every night, eventually they learnt to take care of each other and live without the need for an adult. Even when their father was there he was either too drunk to function properly or engulfed in finding something else to kill, it had been this way since Tyler's mother died, almost Tyler's lifetime ago. As well as being brother and sister they had each become the other's best friend and the one constant, between the 'new week, new state' routine that was continuing on a hunt-by-hunt basis.

By the time Tyler was 6; both her and her brother had advanced weapons training in everything from a bowie knife to a double-barreled shotgun, black belts in martial arts, both knowing how to take down someone 10 times their own size without a second thought, both knew how to hustle pool, play poker, and make the money that was needed to keep themselves alive, both could easily evade the cops and speak fluent Latin, each being able to recite over 100 exorcisms and banishment rituals.

At the age of 8, Tyler's obsession really began, she gave up on even trying to have a 'normal' life and instead began doing all of the research for her father's hunts and directing him from state to state. She was also staying home alone during hunts and doing all the duties of 'the lady of the house'; cooking regular meals and extra snacks for her brother and father to come home to, cleaning the blood and dirt out off of each of their clothes, checking up on each of them daily with a quick phone call or email and expertly patching them up when they came back hurt.

At age 10, Tyler was finally allowed to join in on a hunt with her father and brother. It was your run of the mill vengeful spirit, but that didn't matter, to Tyler a hunt was a hunt. The hunt turned out to be a little more complicated than a quick salting and burning of remains. While on the hunt Tyler's father was gravely wounded and knocked unconscious for several hours, during which Tyler dealt with the spirit herself by salting and burning the spirits valued item, a trick which even her father had been unaware of, and then managed to get her unconscious father back to their motel. It was clear Tyler that had an aptitude for hunting the moment she set foot on that battlefield.

At age 12, Tyler was sent to live with her Aunt Jacqueline and cousin Tamara, in Ohio, because Dawson had become worried about her ever increasing obsession with hunting and killing every son of bitch she could get her hands on and who, unlike her father, believed she needed to experience what life would be without hunting, or needing to worry about the hunt. During the time Tyler spent with her aunt, she developed a strong interest in medicine which, consequently, overthrew her obsession to hunt. For that year and a half Tyler lived a 'normal' life, she went to school, got a part time job, in her Aunts bakery, and helped out around the house. Throughout her glimpse at normality, the one 'normal' thing Tyler never had was friends; she would sit alone at lunch and at the back of every classroom, by choice not rejection.

At age 13, it was patent to see that Tyler was beautiful, with both beauty and wisdom far beyond her years. She had begun to notice that everywhere she went heads would turn in her direction and she would cause jaws to drop among most men, even those of some almost twice her age, Tyler knew how to work this to her advantage and she did every chance she got. Tamara had also begun to notice Tyler stunning looks and the way in which she was able to use them; this began to become an ongoing topic of arguments and petty fights between the pair, turning the girls' neutral relationship to one of a more negative nature, they had become enemies and could no longer stand each other, within mere weeks.

Tyler had not seen her father or Dawson since the day she boarded that plane for Ohio against her own will, not even so much as a phone call for her birthday was shared. She would get the occasional email from her brother to tell her of their location and that they were safe but never did he speak of their hunts and not once did they visit.

One day roughly a month after her 14th birthday, Tyler received an unexpected call at 3 in the morning, her brother sounded scared and taken aback by what he had to say, as he broke the bad news, that she knew deep down was coming.

"Ty, it's happened… he's gone…" Dawson informed her, static keeping Tyler from hearing any real emotion from her distressed brother. Because of their father's reckless nature both knew this day would come, the day where he would underestimate the situation or make an unavoidable mistake and, as a result get himself killed, yet both were still in a stage of shock as silence set in from both sides.

"Dawson, what happened? Where are you? Are you okay?" Tyler's shock shook her to her core but there was nothing she could do, her father was gone, her priority was to make sure her brother was okay and out of the danger that had just taken her father, she could not bear to lose Dawson, he was her best friend and above all her last remaining direct blood relative.

"Phoenix, Arizona… He's gone… He's really gone…" Dawson mumbled in disbelief on the other end of the line as he tried to get the horrible news to sink in.

"Okay… stay in Phoenix… And be careful Dawson!" Tyler hung up her phone_ could he been any further away!? But then again was he ever close?_ She thought to herself as she hurriedly got out of bed. Now wide awake, with money she had earned working, she began to book the next flight she could find to Phoenix, which happened to leave in 3 hours, just enough time to pack, say goodbye and be at the airport. She texted her brother the times, immediately after booking, hoping he would be there to meet her when her plane landed.

She scrambled to get her things packed, in spite of her trying so hard to avoid it, she had indeed made a life for herself here and she now had to attempt to pack it all into 2 suitcases. After a half hour rushing around and packing away the 'normal' life she had finally made, she showered, got changed into one of her many outfits that betrayed her age and made her look a lot older than she truly was and, against her better judgment, called herself a cab. Tearful goodbyes were not Tyler's strongest point, she knew that and she tried to avoid them at all costs, she also knew that if she told her aunt her plans in person she would attempt to stop her and Tyler could not have that, so she left a note on the fridge for her aunt, informing her of the situation and the way that it had played out. She left her keys on the kitchen bench and headed for the front door.

Everything had become such a rush that before she had even let anything sink in, Tyler was in the cab on her way to an airport in Dayton. The news she had been given of her father, untimely yet semi-expected, death played on her mind the whole trip. Tyler had never been close to her father but to hear that he was gone still saddened her, after all no matter what grounds they were on she loved him, he was her father and the only parent she had ever known.

Despite her previously wishing that there was an alternative option to the cab, she didn't mind it, except for the fact that the driver kept looking at her inappropriately through the rearview mirror every few minutes, which she ignored as much as possible. The drive seemed endless but as got lost in deep thought, it was over before she knew it; she paid the cab driver with the last $50 in her wallet and made her way into the airport and towards the check-in desk. She checked in immediately, getting rid of her heavy suitcases and now the real waiting began. When the flight was finally called it took 7 excruciating hours to get there, including the short plane swap in Charlotte, NC, but finally she was in Phoenix.

As she collected her suitcases, she realized how hungry she had become; after all she had missed both breakfast and lunch. Realizing she had spent her last bit of cash to get here, Tyler tried to forget her hunger and made her way out to the waiting bay. She turned on her cell to find 32 missed calls from Jacqueline, Tamara and 2 from Dawson. She ignore those from her aunt and malevolent cousin, she didn't want to deal with Tamara's snide comments about how much trouble Tyler was in, instead she returned her brothers call after all he was, for the most part, the reason she was here.

"Dawson, planes landed, where are you?" Tyler's voice betrayed her, making her sound tired and defeated, which she was, but that was not the way she wanted to portray herself.

"I'm out in the waiting bay Ty… where are you?" Dawson asked, as he search for the sister he hadn't seen in oh so long, but he could not see her anywhere, had he come to the right airport? Then the most gorgeous looking women caught his eye and he began to pace slowly towards her.

"Same… I'll find you" Tyler replied realizing that she probably looked a lot different since he had last seen her. Then there was a sudden and startling tap on her shoulder, she turned to see her brother, "Daws!!" she jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dawson was taken aback by the young woman's sudden recognition of him. Then it hit him, the young woman that had caught his attention from across that waiting bay was Dawson, his sister. "Tyler! What the hell? Look at you…" he reacted angrily, taking of his jacket and draping it over her shoulders to cover her up, then grabbing her suitcases and pulling her towards the car, he began to yell, "Look at yourself! You look like, like, like a prostitute!"

Tyler couldn't believe Dawson's rage filled outburst, "Dawson! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" she whispered harshly just loud enough for him to hear as he pulled her along and threw her roughly into the passenger seat of the car. What had gotten into him, this wasn't Dawson, the brother that Tyler had known and loved, he seemed more like the man that was another part of the reason she went to Ohio in the first place, her father.

Dawson slammed Tyler's door, threw her bags in the back seat and got in the car, after slamming his door he sighed "I'm sorry Tyler, just to see you make yourself look like this… don't get me wrong you look beautiful but… not your age beautiful…" he apologized in his own way, too embarrassed to admit to even himself, the initial thoughts that had entered his mind when he first saw her, before he realized she was his sister.

They drove quickly back towards the motel that Dawson was staying in Tyler sat quietly, quite distraught about her welcome to Arizona. "So Ty how was the plane trip? You must be hungry…" Dawson commented; Tyler's stomach betrayed her by answering him with an audible rumble. In response Dawson laugh as Tyler sighed angrily at herself and he pulled into a small diner a few streets from the motel.

They entered the diner Tyler stayed silent, even letting her brother order for her, grilled chicken breast with a side of salad and ice tea; he still knew her better than anyone. Tyler didn't like fighting with her brother but he had become so much like their father and she was determined to make that change. Her father was gone and she definitely did not come to Arizona to live with a clone of him.

"So… you're coming to live with me, not just visit right?" Dawson asked in a very hesitant tone, hoping she was but doubting she would after the way he had acted, "'Cause I already know this great school you could go to, you know and continue your 'normal' life or whatever…" Dawson continued after nothing but silence greeted him from Tyler part.

Tyler smiled at her brother, she always forgave everyone too easily, especially Dawson; it was just like him to have already planned everything before she had even gotten there, although who said she wanted another normal life, "Well I only brought a one-way ticket… But who said I wanted a normal life?" she placed her elbows on the table and leant in closer to Dawson, "I want back in… I'll still do school and all that _normal_ stuff, but I wanna hunt again…even if it is just local, you know, small fry… I want in!" the infatuated look in Tyler's eyes reminded her brother of why it is she sent away from hunting in the first place.

Dawson leant in close as well, "Fine… but here are the ground rules. Number one, school comes first, which means days off school are to be kept at a minimum. Two, you do not, under any circumstances hunt alone and three, we will stay in this state, until your holidays… School starts back next week" Dawson concluded leaning back; he had prepared this little speech earlier knowing that his sister was more than likely going to want to get back in the game the moment she was back with him.

Tyler stared at him skeptically, was he actually willing to bargain with her on this? And how hard was actually willing to enforce his 'ground rules'? Either way she was satisfied with deal, but wanted to add one more condition, "Deal! However… I know about every hunt you're going on, whether I am allowed to go or not…" Tyler held out her hand to shake on it, her brother accepted, just as their meal was served… "4 long-ass years 'til I'm outta here" Tyler roused Dawson with a giggle, as she shoved a cherry tomato in her mouth.

Tyler still could not believe that she was finally, back with her brother. It had only been planned less than 10 hours ago, she had wanted things to be this way for so long, so she was more than happy with the decision she had made to leave her completely normal life and enter a new semi-normal reality.


	2. First Day Freshman Year

**Disclaimer: The character of Jessica Moore is a product of Eric Kripke and not myself, however Tyler, Dawson and all OCs are.**

**Please feel review and tell me what you think of the story so far and where it's heading. I would love any critiques to better improve my writing.**

**First Day Freshman Year**

Tyler had no trouble at all settling into her old life of hunting and living with her brother, she was surprised however to find that her father had owned a small 2 bedroom place nearby that he, her mother and her brother had lived in before moving to Lawrence when her mother fell pregnant with her, but she easily made it her home. The house was a mess of books, maps, ingredients; for who knows what, symbols, sigils and journal upon journal of past hunts. In amongst all the mess, Tyler's room was clean; walls perfect white, alphabetized books on both medicine and the supernatural, and all clothes neatly folded in drawers or hung in the wardrobe. The one, if not only, thing Tyler had picked up, as habit, while living with her Aunt and studying medicine was cleanliness. Her room was basic, occupied mainly by a desk, bed, drawers and bookcase, apart from that her room look bare.

The alarm went off with its regular monotonous pulse that Tyler had already come to know quite well, she had beaten the alarm for the third time in as many days; she had woken up hours earlier, sweating and screaming herself out of another nightmare, it seemed strange that it was the same nightmare that engulfed her every time. She could never completely remember it, but she could never forget the flames of the raging fire that woke her each time. She found it rather odd that the dream felt more like a memory than a regular dream because each time she awoke the overriding feeling of loss engulfed her.

By the time the alarm had rung Tyler was completely ready to be out of the house and on another local hunt to get her mind off of that damn dream that was before she realized school started up again that very day. So instead she changed into something more appropriate, a white tank top and dark denim jeans with black ballet flats, packed her things into her satchel and decided to walk to the school she had been enrolled in the day before. Her soft, shiny, chestnut hair was straightened and tied up in a neat pony tail that bounced and swayed slightly as she walked, her fringe swept across her face and half covered her right eye, despite feeling horrible and overall depressed after her daily dream Tyler looked good, which gave her confidence that she hadn't felt since before she had moved to Ohio.

The walk was short and Tyler was in front of the school yard gate within half an hour, watching people play football on the grass, girls talking and texting then giggling and showing their friends their phone, this was it, this was going to be Tyler's life for the next 4 years, it was better that she accepted that now try to fit in and make the best of it. She began to enter the gates and, just as she did everywhere else, she turned heads, people gawked at her and she couldn't help but give a small smile to herself. Things had never been like this in Ohio, she had turned heads but for an entirely different reason, from the moment Tyler got there her cousin had already started rumors about her and everyone, even the teachers, looked at her weirdly whenever they would pass her.Tyler continued to smile, her confidence growing each moment, as she walked further into the school and more people stared at her in awe, first one guy would be looking at her, then all of his friends; it was like a ripple effect going through the school and she was the centre of it.

Tyler was headed towards homeroom, knowing that the bell would toll any second, letting off its first dull ring of many for Tyler. And just at the same time as she reached the classroom, like she had previously predicted, the bell sounded. Though the sound was tedious and unexciting, Tyler couldn't help but feel a slight rush, she was finally getting to start over, how she wanted and where she wanted; on her own terms not anyone else's.

A muddle of many students began to pour through the doorway and Tyler found herself being carried along with the small crowd. As the people began to settle and slide into their chosen seats, that would remain theirs until the next year. Tyler looked around the smile slowly fading from her face, to most the act of choosing a seat was insignificant but to Tyler it would be the difference between spending the year alone or not. By the time Tyler had contemplated the importance of this quite simple choice there was only 1 desk left with both seats unoccupied, the desk was situated second row on the far side of the classroom. Tyler sighed realizing that she had blown this chance to make her high school experience just a little easier and possibly more fun, she sat down quietly in the seat furthest from the door, next to the window and stared vacantly out of it, wondering if anyone at all was going to sit next to her.

The teacher, a beautiful slim brunette woman who already caused stirs amongst the class, entered the room placing a large stack of papers on her desk, she sat behind the desk and quickly greeted the class with a smile and began roll call. Tyler stared out the window, partially listening for her name and answering the moment she heard it…

"…Tyler McInnis?" the teachers voice was sweet, elegant and oh so innocent, to innocent for Tyler's liking, as she called each name, though Tyler had only noticed as her own name was called.

"Here Miss" Tyler answered matching the sweetness, though unable to match the innocence, in her voice to that of the teachers, hoping not to stand out more than she already seemed to. The teacher paused for a moment and stared at Tyler a small smile still on her face.

"Jessica Moore…?" she continued shortly after. After no answer she asked once more making sure that the young girl was not there "Miss Moore?"

The moment the named was called for a second time a young blond girl came almost sprinting through the door, "Here Miss, sorry I'm late, I missed the bus" she gave a shy smile, which the teacher replied to with a slight nod and wide grin as she pointed the end of her pen towards the seat next to Tyler. Jessica sat silently next to Tyler, both girls faced in opposing directions.

The teacher finished off the role marking and addressed the class. "Today is the first day of your high school experience, welcome to freshman year… My name is Ms. Appleby and I will be your homeroom teacher as well as a Drama teacher for some of you and a Spanish teacher for others… I hope you enjoy the day… It will be one of many…" Ms. Appleby smiled then sat back at her desk, leaving the class to speak for the last 15 minutes of homeroom.

Tyler sat silently and continued to stare out the window until she heard the voice of Jessica, the girl next to her, breaking the silence between them, "Anything of interest out there or are you just wishing to be gone already?" Tyler turned her head sharply to face the direction the question came from, "I'm Jessica by the way… Friends call me Jess" Jess finished extending her hand out to Tyler.

Tyler smiled as she took Jess' hand, "Caught me! Not so good at being stuck in a room too long… I'm Tyler, people usually call me Ty" truthfully the only person who had ever called her 'Ty' was her brother, but Jess didn't need to know that. The girls instantly delved deep into conversation about everything; from their favorite bands to the subjects they were taking, as well as homeroom the girls shared 3 other subjects; English, Spanish and Gym. The two girls clicked automatically and found that they had so much in common, both already felt comfortable around the other so much so that by the end of homeroom they were discussing which guys they thought were cute and which guys they had decided were ass-holes.

It was time for first period which happened to be English for both girls, who laughed their way into class, met up with another friend of Jess', Shelby Nicks, then quietly laughed all through class. For second period Tyler was off to Chemistry, Jess to Algebra and Shelby to Accounting. As Tyler walked slowly in the direction of her next classroom her phone began to ring, her caller idea told her that it was Dawson; with a confused frown Tyler answered her phone, "Hey Br…"

"Tyler! Where in the hell are you?! You better not be on another…" her brother's voice boom furiously into the phone as he questioned her as to her whereabouts.

"Err Dawson, I'm at school, remember our deal? It's Monday…" Tyler interrupted his ranting, she could not believe that her brother had forgotten her first day of high school, he never used be like this, forgetting significant events in her life, he _was_ always there for her. 'Was' being the key word. "Look I gotta go, I've got Chem. I'll see you this afternoon".

Chemistry dragged on, feeling like it would never end, it was all boring theory and for Tyler she was just relearning things she had learned previously whilst she taught herself to study medicine in Ohio. She did however meet the guy who was to become her lab partner for the year, Colby Daniels, another freshman with bright blue eyes, messy golden blond hair and a smile that made Tyler want to melt.

Third period, was no better than the preceding class Tyler was in, although she had not already learnt this type of algebra before, she was failing to care, the call from her brother had thrown her off, Chemistry had distracted her for awhile but the guy who had called wasn't the Dawson that she knew and that saddened her, knowing he had changed so much and in her opinion it seemed to be for the worst.

It was finally lunch and Tyler met up with Jess and Shelby again. Straight away Jess could see that something was troubling Tyler, she attempted to find out what was wrong but Tyler just began denying it and saying everything was fine, though Tyler, Jess and Shelby were friends Tyler didn't really trust Shelby, or really like her. "Ty, what's wrong? You seem sort of flat… Are you okay?" Jess didn't like seeing her new friend feel this way, Tyler was looking so depressed, it was disheartening.

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't particularly like my classes and… Guess what… I'm stuck with them…" Tyler gave a little forced giggle. Jess just looked at Ty with an 'are you sure?' look. Jess looked worried and Tyler didn't understand why, no one was ever worried about Tyler, they just left her to fade away in her misery this included Shelby who soon got annoyed and walked away, but Jess seemed to care. Seeing Jess, remain concerned, Tyler sighed "My brother called, he went off at me asking me where the hell I was… He had completely forgotten it was my first day of high school…" Tyler paused holding back tears, and then continued "He never used to be like that, we used to be so close and now… He is just becoming more and more like… Him…" Tyler scowled as she recalled the way her father used to act towards her when he wasn't training her.

"Him…? I don't understand…" Jess was trying to be supportive and help her new friend out, but she didn't understand who 'him' was and why Tyler had such a strong dislike towards this man, she needed Tyler explain in order for her to comprehend what she was saying.

"My Father… My drunken ass, bastard, son of a bitch, Father… He hated me… He blamed me for my mother's death, as does my brother, I am sure, but he used to at least pretend that it was okay, that he was there for me… Now, I'm not so sure… After everything, I thought it would just go back to normal… The way he used to be when we were just hanging around or when he would stand up for me whenever my Father would try to hit me, saying that I was weak and worthless…" Tyler couldn't help but burst into tears at the thought that she was losing everything.

Jess hugged Tyler, with tears rimming her eyes threatening to spill over any moment. It helped Tyler knowing that Jess was there for her, she had finally made that friend she never had. "Come over my place this afternoon; forget about your brother… If he wants to be like that fine but I'm sure he'll just give it up if he thinks that it's not affecting you" Jess was so positive, she tried to put some light onto the glum situation and Tyler knew what she was saying had some truth to it, that was the way her father had been as well. "No one is worth your tears if they are hurting you this much!" Jess said hugging Tyler again.

Jess and Tyler had a comical time playing dodge ball in Gym. They sat up on the stands hanging around Colby Daniels and a group of guys that were supposed to be doing basketball. Others joined them further into the lesson and by the end of it half of the two classes were sitting up there with them. As Tyler and Jess headed towards the change rooms they spoke about Colby Daniels, "You're so lucky to have him as your lab partner! In my science class my lab partner is icky-Jan…" both Jess and Tyler shuddered at the thought of Jan Olberman.

"I know, he is kinda cute in a down-to-earth sorta way…" Tyler blushed, just thinking about how cute and charming Colby really was.

Tyler had Biology next, one of her favorite subjects; Tyler loved learning about the human body in all of its glory, because she knew how different they were from the supernatural things that she had hunted and killed for the most part of her life.

Sixth period came around, Jess and Tyler met up again in Spanish class, which they had Miss Appleby for; they had a great time having secret conversations in Spanish, both girls had learnt Spanish before, they each had basic knowledge of the language and couldn't help but laugh about the pronunciation mistakes themselves and others made as they were learning to introduce themselves.

At the end of class as everyone was leaving Miss Appleby asked Tyler to wait back for a few minutes. "Hello Tyler, I was just wondering if you were okay you seemed disturb this morning, I did try to speak to you then but you were gone before I could. Is anything bothering you? Anything that I could help with?" there it was again Miss Appleby's sweet, innocent voice, Tyler didn't know why but she was suspicious of it, it seemed forced.

"No Miss, I'm fine… It was just the whole new school half-way across the country with no friends… but I'm fine, thanks for asking Miss" Tyler concluded as she headed towards the door smiling, but deep down her instinct was telling her to get the hell out of there.

After leaving school Tyler and Jess walked to Jess' place to just hang out and get away from the situation with her brother. On the way she texted Dawson informing him that she would be at her new friend's house, so he wouldn't call and freak again.

This became a ritual over the next few weeks, school then over to Jess'. Hanging out with Jess had even cause Tyler to forget about hunting again, she was beginning a new 'normal' life and she was really starting to like it, all thanks to Jess just being there for her.

After only a week the girls had begun to tell each other all the little secrets each of them kept from others, Jess spoke about a secret boyfriend she had back in middle school and Tyler spoke about, the fact she thought she might like, Colby and her family, her mother's death, everything, except for her family being hunters of course. Tyler felt kind of bad about not being able to tell Jess everything, but she could not tell her that things like monsters and demons were real, Jess was extremely supportive but that would even make her question Tyler's sanity.

Even with just one friend Tyler knew that she was going to enjoy the rest of this year and the three years following after it. Life was looking up for her and she was finally learning to make the best of what she had.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Note: Jessica Moore and John (Winchester) are owned by WB and Eric Kripke and not I.**

**Dirty Little Secret**

Week by week went on and Tyler continued to hunt under the pressure of her brother, who persisted to give her long speeches about how if the 2 of them were not out there killing the evil spawn no one else would and their job was the equivalent to saving the world. So her weekends were spent hours out of town and sometimes, despite their deal, Dawson would take Tyler hunting Thursday night and from time to time she was unable to be back in time to be at school Monday.

The hunt Tyler had just finished left her fairly incapacitated, after being flung from wall to wall, thrown through a door and into the windscreen of a car, she suffered 2 broken ribs, a broken left wrist, a black eye, a few deep cuts up her leg and an uncountable number of bruises and minor cuts. Despite the fact Tyler could hardly breathe without wanting to burst into tears she had decided to go to school. She covered her face in make-up to try and conceal the darkness of her black eye, wrapped and splinted her wrist to prevent any further damage and gauze wrapped her leg to avoid any blood showing through her jeans. She was lucky that the weather had begun to grow cold so no one would question her long sleeved turtleneck and leather jacket she wore to mask the array of bruises that covered her body.

Tyler walked slowly to school that Monday morning, she wanted to be sick because of the pain she was in but she would never let it show. As she passed through the school gates she could see people scrambling around trying to get to class which alerted her to the fact that the bell had rung, but she continued slowly to class. When Tyler entered the classroom everyone was staring at her, even the teacher, obviously they had noticed her puffy eye and shallow breathing. She apologized for being late and took her spot next to Jess.

"Ty are you okay? What happened to your eye? Are you having trouble breathing?" Jess began immediately with questions, her eyes filled with concern as to how and why Tyler looked so bruised and battered, up close.

"I'm fine… It's nothing" Tyler wheezed between her shallow breaths not realizing before how hard it was to talk. Tyler knew at that moment she should not have come to school, she could hardly breathe and you could tell it when she spoke. Jess could see pain written all over Tyler's face, but didn't want to push for answers, if Tyler said she was fine Jess would just take her word for it.

It was time for first period English and as Jess and Tyler walked towards their class Tyler began to cough uncontrollably. As she coughed Tyler covered her mouth and doubled over in sheer agony, as she removed her hand blood ran through her fingers and down her chin, she looked up at Jess tears of pain and fear running down her cheeks, a whispered, almost inaudible "Help me" escaped Tyler's lips before she blacked out and fell to the floor.

***

Tyler opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Looking around, the walls were white and so were the furnishings, she was beginning to wonder where she was exactly. As she let her eyes adjust to her surroundings she laid her head back down on the pillow below it. When her mind had finally cleared and she was thinking clearly again Tyler sat up sharply, it couldn't be. She was in a hospital; she shouldn't be in a hospital! How did she get there? _When_ did she get there? Her mind began to race and her heartbeat began climbing. She tried to get out of the bed she had only just realized she was in, but began to grow dizzy and fell back on the pillow.

"I wouldn't do that, honey" the nurse, a petite woman with blackish-red hair, who had a charming southern drawl, entered the room. She silently began checking the machines then a needle that had been inserted into Tyler's skin and connected to a unit of blood, then the cast around her wrist that began just below the needle. The nurse then walked around Tyler's bed to check the drip that had been placed in the bed-stricken girl's hand. Tyler winced as the nurse touched the needle, and then checked her over to see whether her swelling ribs had begun to settle. "Okay well everything looks all good, was a little worried y'all might have pulled out one of them needles" the nurse began to venture back toward the door.

"Nurse, when did I get here? How did I get here?" Tyler asked her throat dry and her voice hoarse, hoping for the kind nurse to shed some light onto her situation, but it seemed as though she was going to have no such luck.

"Have some water it'll help that throat of yours… Oh, that reminds me, y'all got some visitors. I'll send 'em in" and with that the nurse left Tyler in a confused daze, still wanting answers to the questions she had asked.

Tyler contemplated her surroundings once again, wondering who exactly was visiting. Just as that thought entered her mind she saw Jess standing in the door way, her head cocked, Tyler knew questions were coming and she knew she had better think of answers, quick.

Jess entered silently and sat on the chair next to Tyler's bed. "You've been out for a while; Doctor says you lost a lot of blood… What happened to you Tyler? This is worse than any other injuries you've come back from your grandparents with. And please spare me the excuses!"

Jess was just trying to be a good friend, but Tyler couldn't tell her what really happened and she hadn't come up with a good lie yet so she decided to counteract Jess' questions with her own. "Where's Dawson? Shouldn't he be here?" Tyler was trying desperately now to avoid anymore questioning.

"The nurse called him, said he was outta town…On a job?" Jess sighed and looked at Tyler and Tyler looked away, avoiding eye contact, "Look I know you are trying to avoid my questions, but Tyler please! -- Did your brother do this to you?" Jess asked worried that her brother had beaten her then left town.

"NO! No, Dawson would never do anything like that, believe me, if he tried I could take him down easily, he wouldn't stand a chance" Tyler laughed but the emotion didn't reach her eyes and she knew Jess could see that by the look on her face, "I mean, I have martial arts and advanced weapons training--" Tyler stopped herself quickly as she realized what she was saying. "Wow, I must be on some powerful morphine… Making up crazy things…" Tyler chuckled awkwardly hoping Jess would pass it off and forget about it.

But of course Jess was not going to forget about it, she had checked Tyler's charts when she had entered the room, she knew Tyler was just about ready for another dose of morphine so there was no way that her story was going to hold up. "Okay martial arts I get, for self-defense, right? But advanced weapons training…?" Jess harshly whispered as she mentioned the seemingly unnecessary training, "What is going on with you Tyler? Why on earth would you need advanced weapons training? What are you not telling me? You know you can tell me anything--" Jess continued pursuing answers from Tyler.

"OKAY! Okay, I'll tell you, but you gotta swear you will not tell anyone… close the door" Tyler had cracked she was sick of lying to her friend about where she was going on the weekend and why she would come back hurt. At that moment part of Tyler began to think that maybe she let the training slip on purpose, so Jess _would_ ask questions and so Tyler could get it off of her chest.

"Calm down, what are you like some government agent, secret service or something?" Jess said with a giggle as she returned from closing the door.

"Or something-- You're not even gonna believe me…" Tyler scoffed, mainly to herself.

Jess smiled, "Try me" she rebutted settling back into her chair for the long explanation that was to come.

Sighing Tyler began to explain, as best she could, about how real 'the things that go bump in the night' actually are and how she has been a part of hunting them since her mother died all those years ago. She explained all of her hunting 'talents' she was trained in at a young age. She explained her obsession and that it was mainly because of it that she ended up in Ohio. She even clarified that she had wanted to give it up recently but she had continued to be drag out of town every weekend under the pressure from her brother and that her brother was probably out hunting right now. And last of all she asked Jess to see the rationale of why she had not told her earlier.

Jess sat stunned, her jaw dropped and eyes wide. She stuttered trying to think of something supportive to say or at least something to acknowledge the fact she had been listening but when she went to speak nothing came out. "Um…Err…Wow" was all she was able to conjugate.

Tyler began to grow a little worried of Jess' shocked expression and incoherent rambling, she was beginning to think that Jess didn't believe her which she knew would probably be for the best but it meant that she would lose a friend, her best friend. Tyler wasn't sure how she thought Jess was going to take it but, so far, it didn't seem like she was taking it well.

Jess was trying to let it sink in, as she looked at Tyler she could see the rejection building up in her mind, she knew she had to make light of it… _What was something Tyler said she had learnt??_ Jess thought quickly remembering her saying something about Latin, "So, you know Latin, huh? I've always wanted to learn-- Latin" she paused before concluding, realizing this was the stupidest conversation she could have thought of.

Tyler could see Jess making light of the situation and she was in no position to reject this considering she thought that Jess was going to laugh at her and leave only moments earlier. "Quidquid latine dictum sit altum videtur" Tyler laughed, this time it reached her eyes, as Jess looked at her questioningly, wondering what was said, "It means: whatever is said in Latin sounds more profound—I find it somewhat true, I speak Latin to my brother a lot… I kinda preferred no one else understanding me"

Jess laughed at Tyler's comment, "That is so cool! You have to teach--" Jess began but was interrupted as there was a knock on the door, Jess whipped her head around then smiled, the door opened and Jess stood up. "I think I may just go get myself a soda… You want anything?" Jess smiled as she passed the newcomer and left the room.

When Tyler heard the knock on the door her attention was instantly removed from Jess and their conversation and it was now aimed the opening door. When Tyler saw Colby standing at the door to her room she smiled widely. Tyler and Colby had gotten close since that first chemistry lesson and now here he was coming to see her outside of school, by his own choice, in a hospital granted, but he still wanted to see her; this made Tyler even happier.

Colby came in and took the seat that Jess had occupied only moments earlier. As he sat down he pulled out a small bouquet of vibrantly colored wildflowers out from behind him and placed them beside Tyler's bed. "So… Let's see a—flight of stairs? Then out then out the door and into a windscreen of a car…" he asked with a laugh, each time Tyler would come back bruised or broken they would spend a lesson making up stories as to how the injuries were acquired, though he never asked how she really got them after she shut him down the first time.

Tyler choked at how close Colby actually was to the truth, she had fallen down stairs after being thrown against a wall, and she had indeed been thrown out of a door and into the windscreen of a car, but how could he have known that? Tyler shrugged it off and replied "Ha, yeah something like that… So what's with the flowers?" she asked realizing she could have been more gracious but her curiosity had one over.

"I thought you might like them…" he said carefully brushing apiece of hair out of her eye as he did their eyes met and he leaned in slowly.

Jess came running through the door short of breath, as if she had just run a marathon, she stopped short seeing Colby about to kiss Tyler but what she had to say she had a feeling Tyler would want to know, "Your brother-- is here—he is coming-- this way—with some—old guy" Jess managed to spit out between gasping breaths. "Him and whoever he is with look… worried and sort of angry" Jess concluded slowing her breath down.

Just as Jess finished Tyler's brother busted through the door and like Jess had said, he had some old guy that Tyler didn't know at his flank. "I better go" Colby said getting up and rushing out of the room. "Me too… I'll see you tomorrow" Jess said, also fleeing the room.

"Tyler, we're leaving, outta Arizona, got another hunt, big hunt. John here has been chasing down some big mo-fo demon for awhile and--" Dawson gestured to the old man as he spoke his name, John.

"No Dawson! I am done, I don't wanna hunt anymore I just _want_ to be normal, I have friends now and I like my teachers… I don't want this life anymore, I have had it all my life!" Tyler yelled tears beginning to rise to the surface.

"You had a normal life for almost 2 years!! And you wanted back in as soon as you got back!! Tyler get home, pack your shit, we're leaving!" Dawson was harsh and commanding but Tyler was not swaying on her decision.

"NO Dawson I didn't get a normal life when I was in Ohio… when you know what's out there, you can't have a normal life! I still hunted Dawson, I hardly went to school, I hated it sooo much!! I was registered as home schooled and all I did was hunt… Did _you_ know that Aunt Jackie is a hunter as well!? Dawson this is the only chance I am EVER going to get at normality and if you really loved me you would let me stick this out!" Tyler screamed tears now pouring in streams down her face.

Dawson stared at her he looked conflicted between what he knew his father would do and what he knew _he should_ do. "You would get along quite well with my youngest son S--" John interrupted the small silence but was interrupted himself.

"No offence but I don't give a flying crap about you _or_ your son… Who the hell are you anyway!?" Tyler asked suddenly wondering how any of this was this random guys business.

"I think that John is hunting-- the thing that killed mom and damn it Tyler, we have to get this son of a bitch!" Dawson stated raising his voice towards the end. Tyler stared at her brother and John.

Tyler knew she shouldn't bring it up but she couldn't help it, "I thought I was the one blamed for mom's death… I mean it sure seemed that way when our father was screaming at me" as soon as the memory of her father hit her Tyler knew what she had to do, she had to kill the son of a bitch herself and do something that her conceited father couldn't. "Fine… Let's do this, but I am coming back here to finish high school, whether this demon thing is dead or not" Tyler announced her decision as she sat up and pulled the drip out of her hand and the now empty blood unit out of her arm. She began to stand and winced at every movement she made, she grabbed her bag and head for the bathroom.

As Tyler changed she could hear muffled whispers from her room.

"Dawson, she's out of action… she can't do anything"

"She can research! She is a good hunter John, and my sister… She's coming with!"

"Fine… I'll go create a distraction; you get her out of here unnoticed, we'll meet up back at your house!" and with that John was gone and the challenge began, getting a hurt teenager out of a bustling hospital unnoticed.

**PLZ comment… do you like where the story is going, it's not my original angle but it kinda works…**


	4. Goodbye for now, Goodbye forever?

**Goodbye for now, Goodbye Forever?**

Evading the hospital actually turned out to be quite easy, a mass of accident victims arrived just as Tyler had left her room, all the doctors and nurses ran to the assistance of the victims and Tyler walked straight out the front doors. Dawson kept trying to help Tyler as she limp and wheeze a little as she moved, but she refused his help, she didn't want his sympathy, not after what he was doing to her now.

Dawson led his sister to his prized possession, his 67 Mustang Shelby. He felt guilt for taking Tyler away from things, _again_, she had finally made a life for herself that she actually liked and he was ripping that out from underneath her, but he couldn't do this alone or even with John Winchester and his boys, well he could but, he needed his sister there with him. He knew it was selfish and that she didn't deserve this, but he also knew that if Tyler didn't do this she would regret it for the rest of her life.

The short drive home was quiet only Dawson's music kept the real silence from setting in. Tyler sat with her head against the window, she looked outside and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sure, she was going to miss school, Jess and Colby but she was really going to miss the town and the fact that she was able to be settled in one spot for as long as she liked.

When Dawson pulled into their street Tyler automatically noticed a shiny black 67 Chevy Impala park on the kerb outside of their house, she assumed that it must be John's after remembering what she had overheard while she was getting changed at the hospital, she couldn't help but be impressed at his taste in cars, as she looked at the car she couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight.

As they parked in the driveway Dawson felt it necessary to inform and remind Tyler of a few things, "Okay Tyler, be nice to John's boys, I know how you can get sometimes especially when you're hurt or an--" Dawson stopped as he met the death stare Tyler was giving him and shifted uncomfortably under her unwavering glare, "Well I just wanted you to know that we're all going to stay here tonight, us and the Winchester's, and catch an early start tomorrow morning… Give you a little time to say your goodbyes…" Dawson finished and got out of his car.

Tyler sat for a few minutes, in her rage she had completely forgotten John's mention of his sons and now that she was thinking about it she was getting nervous about meeting them. As she was thinking over the conversation that had unfolded she began to get lost in her thoughts. _Be nice? BE NICE? Them and their stupid father are the reason I have to leave in the first place! And they're staying here tonight? Great a slumber party just what I needed!_, she than began to think about her goodbyes, as far as she was concerned Jess was the only one that she was going to say goodbye to, after all Jess would understand, wouldn't she?

Tyler continued to think when she was interrupted by a knocking at the window, "Ty? Are you getting out or what?" Dawson asked through the closed door waking Tyler out of her deep thought filled trance. She looked up at him and opened the door knocking it into Dawson and almost pushing him over. "Tyler!" Dawson exclaimed pulling himself together, "Come over here and meet John's boys…" he suggested, pulling her in their general direction.

She stopped him and stood still in front of her brother, "No, I am fine, I have more important things to do, like I dunno, pack up my life, say my goodbyes to my best friend, eat and then sleep…" Tyler said trying to act casual and nonchalant in relation to the unexplainable nerves that she had about meeting these guys that she was, no doubt, going to be spending a hell-of-a lot of time with, she began to head towards the front door of the house, still with a limp and wheezing breaths, to actually carry out her little plan but before she could get to far Dawson grabbed her right arm and pulled her towards the Impala, which now had John and the guys standing round it.

As she was being pulled towards the car Tyler thought about simply taking her brother down, showing the guys that she maybe a girl but she's not afraid to kick ass when she thinks it's necessary, which would have been quite easy for her, even with her injuries she had always been better than her brother when it came to everything that her father taught them, but she decided against it so she could save her energy for the hardship she would have to deal with later that afternoon.

They reached the car and Tyler stood beside her brother, in front of the Winchester brothers, in the few seconds before they were even introduced she was already sizing them up and by the looks of it the green eyed one was doing the same, that or checking her out, she couldn't quite tell. She observed them as they were being introduced.

"Tyler, these are my sons, Dean…" John gestured to Dean, he was taller than her, had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and was smirking at her, he looked no older than 17 maybe 18, he greeted with a single nod as his name was mentioned. "And this is Sam… I mentioned him earlier at the hospital" he gestured to Sam, who was at the time looking down at his shoes and looked up only to greet with a smile and slight blush at the fact he was mentioned earlier, Sam was the same height maybe a little shorter than Tyler, he had brown hair that just reached past his brow, hazel eyes that radiated with kindness and he looked roughly the same age as her maybe a little older.

"Hey, I'm Tyler…" she replied with a small crooked smile and a small wave of her casted arm.

Both of the boys looked at her, neither knew exactly how old she was, only that she was still in school, because of her looks both assumed closer to Dean's age. But soon found out that wasn't the case, "Sam, Tyler is about your age, a couple of months younger…" John explained and Dean choked the moment he heard, _she couldn't only be Sammy's age; she just… couldn't!_ Tyler and Sam both tried to hold back from laughing at Dean's response, even though Sam himself had almost done the same thing.

"Stay away from my sister dude!" Dawson replied play punching Dean, who was still in shock that he had just been checking out someone his brother's age.

"Dude -- Stay away from his brother!!" Tyler rebutted to her brother, a little more than embarrassed that he had caught Dean looking at her, as she turned and walked towards the house, both Dawson and Sam looked at her in shock and Dean laughed at Tyler's response to her brother's completely rational warning, but of course she didn't yet know how rational and serious her brother was being, not knowing Dean's track record.

"Tyler, do you want the keys?" Dawson asked defeated, knowing that he could no longer keep his dynamic sister in one place, but frowned at her reply which he hadn't expected nor realized when it happened.

"Already got 'em" she said, turning around and showing him the keys, whilst walking backwards and watching Dawson check his pockets in vain. She smiled and winked at Sam knowing that he had seen her swipe the keys earlier, while he was staring at her. "I did learn _some_ new tricks while I was with Jacqueline!" she laughed as she reached the door, unlocked it and walked inside, leaving it open for everyone else.

***

Tyler hadn't noticed when everyone else had entered, she was too busy in her room packing and rehearsing the conversation that she was going to have with Jess in a matter of hours. The first thing she had done when she entered the house was called Jess and told her she had to talk to her ASAP.

As she left her room, Tyler could hear bustling in the living room and kitchen so she guessed that was where everyone was. When she neared the kitchen she could hear the whisperings of John and Dawson, "…He may come after them…" "…You don't think…", but she decided to interrupt, believing her cause was greater than whatever theirs was. She walked past the entrance to the kitchen "I'm going out…" she informed them without question.

Tyler passed Sam and Dean in the living room, they just stared at her absent mindedly "No way she's only 14…" she heard Dean comment to Sam who just laughed at him, as she headed for the door, but when she reached it she was stopped by her brother, "Tyler, you have to stay inside… No one is going anywhere! It is too dangerous right now…" Dawson said, after his conversation with John they both agreed that it would be for the best.

"So what, I'm on lockdown now!?" She yelled overdramatically at her brother disbelieving him and figuring it had something to do with what she had overheard. "You are un-freakin'-believable, pull me outta my life and now won't even let me go out and see my friends the last chance I am going to get?! It's not nice conspire Dawson… You either old man Winchester!" Tyler exclaimed storming down the hallway and slamming her door. Tyler was angry but there was no way that she was going to be stopped from saying goodbye to Jess, so she climbed out her front window and walked to meet Jess.

Tears threatened to spill from Tyler's already red, puffy eyes, but she was determined to stay strong, to not let this situation get the better of her. She was a hunter for God's sake she had faced horrible, unimaginable evil and yet saying goodbye was her biggest fear. She had only ever had to do the tearful goodbye thing once, when she left for Ohio, since then she vowed to herself never to do it again. To avoid tears she decided to think of this as more of an 'I'll see you again soon' goodbye then a 'forever' goodbye, even though the probability was that, that is exactly what it would be. After all, what are a few years, she had made Dawson promise to bring her back so she could finish high school there, but then again, in her line of work she could well be dead before then.

Thoughts of goodbyes, death and _long_ years played heavily on her mind as she reached Jess' front door. Tyler knew Jess' parents didn't get home 'til around 6, so that gave Tyler approximately 20 minutes to talk to her alone. Jess had obviously seen Tyler make her way across the lawn because as Tyler lifted her hand to knock the door swung open and she saw Jess, with her hand on her hip and a look of disagreement in her eye, but concern still showed through.

Tyler came inside and both girls automatically went and sat in the kitchen, as they had every afternoon since Tyler had come to Phoenix. "Jess, I have to talk to you about something, it's really important--" Tyler tried to begin on a serious note.

"I'll say! What are you doing out of the hospital?! Does this have something to do with why Dawson barged into your room earlier?" Jess interrupted Tyler mid-speech, hoping for answers that Tyler was not fully prepared to give.

"Yeah it kinda has something to do with Dawson and this afternoon…" _Do it quick! Like a Band-Aid… It'll sting, but hurt less in the end!!_ Tyler thought to herself as she tried to form her next sentence, "Jess, tomorrow me, Dawson, that old guy and his sons are going to be leaving Phoenix for awhile – Well actually I dunno how long…" Tyler choked slightly as she informed her friend of the situation, in a saddened whisper. Tyler finally looked up at Jess, making eye contact with Jess' teary eyes.

"Why…?" Was all Jess could manage, as she choked back sobs that threatened to make her burst into tears.

"Apparently, that old guy-- knows where the thing that-- killed my mom is-- but he has been hunting it for years-- it may not even be there-- but I have to try-- I made Dawson promise-- to bring me back-- before I finish high school-- whether we have killed the-- son of a bitch or not" Tyler explained breathing deeply to choke back her tears every few words. By now Jess had streams of tears free flowing down her pale face; she hadn't even tried to conceal them.

Jess nodded, showing she understood Tyler's need to do this, "I am sure gonna miss you, Ty… I know we haven't known each other long, but you're my best friend" Jessica threw her arms around Tyler and the two held onto the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jess… You're my best friend and the only one I have ever had" she whispered letting go of her, knowing that if she spoke any louder than a whisper or stayed with Jess any longer, Tyler was going to break down and cry as well.

As both girls made it to the door they hugged each other one final time, Tyler handed Jess the keys to her house and asked her to keep an eye on it, since she was the only person in town that knew their secret and either her or her brother trusted. Both girls bid each other their final goodbye and Tyler began to make her way back to her supposed 'lockdown'.

***

When Tyler returned home, almost an hour later, she picked the locks and made her entrance through the front door no longer giving a shit what kind of trouble she was going to get in, if they had even realized how long she was gone.

As she entered the front door she came face-to-face with three hunters fanned out in front of her, with their guns aimed straight at her, "Don't shoot…" she said half heartedly throwing her hands up in the air, as a gesture of surrender, then pushing her way between John, Dean and Dawson and making her way to the kitchen, where she found a shocked looking Sam gazing up at her, with an open book in his hands.

Tyler was rummaging around in the fridge as Dawson stormed in, "Where the hell did you go!? I specifically told you to stay INSIDE the house! We were worried about you…" his voice mangled with anger, concern and frustration of his sister's disobedience.

Tyler kept looking around in the fridge casually, as if Dawson had said nothing. Eventually she grabbed a can of soda and closed the fridge to face her brother, "I went OUT, and don't give me that whole 'we were worried' bullshit, because none of y'all even realized I was gone!-- Except maybe him…" she gestured towards Sam, Tyler seemed to have quite a gift for reading people and although she was still unsure whether this theory she had was right she was gonna test it anyway, "He was the only one who wasn't ready, or even in the same room to shoot me and he was shocked, but not that I went out… that I came through the front door, thus alerting _you_ that I went out…" she looked at Sam again, "Because personally he would've come back through the window and pretended that he had done nothing wrong… isn't that right Sammy?" she concluded walking back to her room.

Dawson looked between Sam and the place that Tyler had previously stood, and then ran after her. He grabbed her wrist just before she reached her door, "Oh no, you don't! For this, you're cooking dinner for the five of us…" Dawson said with a goofy looking, 'see I know how to punish you' smile on his face, pulling her back to the kitchen then leaving the room.

Tyler laughed, this was hardly a punishment, she didn't mind cooking but she wasn't about to alert her brother to that fact because they had been eating takeout almost every day, so she feigned unhappiness just satisfy him, "Great, so I have to cook for 4 guys… who may I add probably eat like, like freakin' horses!!" she was smiling as she came up with some kind of insult when she had no idea of any of their eating habits.

Sam was still in the kitchen and he could see the smile cross the corner of Tyler's mouth, he hadn't continued reading since she had first entered the kitchen, he was intrigued as to how she could have _read _him so easily. How had she known that he knew she was gone or that he saw her take the keys? Was he really that bad of a liar? That easily read? But now the look on Tyler's face had changed, she looked upset, so he wouldn't dare ask why.

***

Almost 3 quarters of an hour later, Tyler had finished dinner and had it set out on the table, homemade beef lasagna, if she was going to cook then she was going to do something worth eating. She called everyone to the meal and sat down herself.

At first everyone was silent and no one even looked at each other, until John broke the silence, "So, err, Tyler, we've seen your brother on the field, he's a pretty good hunter, what about you?" John asked not knowing how else to bond with or what else to talk to a teenage girl about.

Tyler gave a slight chuckle, "I'm better than Dawson, had stricter training, not that it was really needed… My father was an obsessed bastard, thought since I was a girl I wouldn't be as good as my dear brother…" Tyler said without even looking up from her plate to see everyone looking at her.

Dean cleared his throat in a bid to change the suddenly somber topic, "Well even if you're better than your brother I am sure you couldn't be as good as us… I mean I am sure even Sammy could take you down easy" Dean challenged with a smirk, looking over at the slim figured girl who was now looking him in the eye with a sly smile on her face, not expecting her surprisingly cocky attitude.

"I could take you down easy _B2_! Take this outside and I'll show ya" Tyler challenged with a cheeky yet serious smile.

"Dean not a good idea, don't do this… Ty don't provoke him by calling him a banana!" Dawson suggested in more of a commanding tone, while looking at his sister.

"A banana…? Whatever, I'd like to see you try, but you got injuries… Wouldn't you be at all concerned I would low blow you?" Dean asked, gesturing to her cast, not quite getting Tyler's 'Bananas in Pajamas' analogy, but wondering why she would suggest a fight with the range of injuries she was carrying.

"You wouldn't bother with any low blow crap because you would figure you already have advantages and you don't see me as a threat, A- you're bigger than me and you think size counts" a smile crossed Tyler's face when she said it because the look in Dean's eyes was instantly dirty, "B- I am injured, so you think that would lessen my game. C- I'm a girl, which in the puny mind of a guy seems like a disadvantage. And above all, you like a fair fight" Tyler explained then began to lean in closer to Dean until they were only a few inches apart.

Dawson felt the need to at least warn Dean, because he knew his sister was unpredictable and even he didn't know what she was going to do next, "Dean I'd be careful her ego is just as big as yours…" Dawson tried to explain but Dean shrugged him off and Tyler continued.

"But honey, when I got you layin' on the ground with face in the dirt and I'm sittin' on top of you, you're gonna wish you took the low blow when you had the chance" she finished in a quite serious manner, still inches from Dean's face, each could feel the others breathing. A moment passed and the oven bell rang, Tyler leaned back into her chair then stood up, "Pie anyone?" she said casually looking round the table, ignoring the looks she was getting from her brother and John, and the surprised look from Dean, "What? Cibum amo" Tyler finished walking towards the kitchen.

**PLZ review, tell me what you think so far... the banana reference thing, like B1 and B2… will be further explained later…**

**P.S. ****Cibum****amo**** means I Love Food, in Latin. **


End file.
